


He Knows But You Do Too

by Multi_Memories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories
Summary: It was late at night or early in the morning, she couldn’t tell. It was after dinner and Roland was asleep. She was glad his room was soundproof. She couldn’t even remember what started this argument, a phone call maybe but she wasn’t even talking to her. That didn’t matter though, especially if Robin thought she was. Recently, she couldn’t do anything right in his eyes.She was just one friend, one close friend. She had had close friends and he knew them. What was so different about the older Swan child? They were just friends, right? Right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Or the AU where Robin is an abusive husband, catching on to Regina being in love with Emma before Regina truly realizes it. Emma is Regina's safe haven and the person who she can also run to
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random SwanQueen story just felt like writing during this quarantine.

It was late at night or early in the morning, she couldn’t tell. It was after dinner and Roland was asleep. She was glad his room was soundproof. She couldn’t even remember what started this argument, a phone call maybe but she wasn’t even talking to  _ her _ . That didn’t matter though, especially if Robin thought she was. Recently, she couldn’t do anything right in his eyes. 

“It is not like that Robin and you know it!” Regina struggles, not knowing what to do or say. “I have done nothing with her, we are only friends. I wasn’t even on the phone with her.” 

“Do I, Regina? Your friendship with her is certainly something else. You spend most of your free time with her and you work with her. What am I supposed to think?” Robin questioned. 

“Robin, I love you. I’m in love with you, I always will be. She is my friend,” Regina told him. She could almost feel the rage and heat radiating off of him. She tried resting her hands on his forearms to calm him but he swatted her away. “Robin..”

“Stop,” He said, his voice echoing throughout the kitchen. “I can’t and I won’t deal with this, with you. You need to end whatever you have with her.” 

“Whatever I have? She is my friend, my best friend,” She says. “I can’t just leave her and let her go. She’s been abandoned before, I won’t do that to her again.”

“Get rid of her. If you want me, want our family, you will drop anything that you have with her,” Robin said, walking into her space. “You are my wife before you are anything to her so you have an obligation to me.” 

“What are you talking about, an obligation? She’s just a friend, nothing more,” She tried to tell him. 

“But you wish it was more. You wish that with anyone we meet. The same whore you were when we first met,” Robin yelled. “I thought tying you down would slow you down but it seems a greedy bitch like you can never have enough.” 

“Robin, I don’t know what you’re accusing me of but I’ve never, never cheated on you. I have no romantic feelings aside from my ones for you,” She clarified. 

“I didn’t say romantic Regina. You just want to fuck her and it disgusts me,” He snapped. “I’ve tried to annoy the eye you keep on her but lately it’s been getting to me.”

“You’re delusional,” Regina said. “I’m not dealing with you right now.” She moved to leave the kitchen and he grabbed her arm. “Robin, stop.”

“I’m not done talking to you, Regina,” He said, pushing her back into the room. 

“What are you doing, let me go,” She said, trying to move out of his grip. 

“No, you’re my wife and my wife will not be a whore like this,” He growled. Regina tried to stretch out of his grip and pull away. He gripped her tighter and pulled her close. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

She saw his other fist ball up and closed her eyes, preparing for a strike but he let go. She opened her eyes to see Roland walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. 

“Gina, Daddy, I can’t sleep,” He said, yawning. “Can you read me a story?” 

“Your mom will,” Robin said, pushing her ahead. “I’m gonna watch TV, I want you back down here once he’s down.” 

Regina nodded, still in shock picking up her youngest and carrying him upstairs. She laid him down in his bed, wrapping him up in his favorite blanket that his mother made for him. She picked out a random book and began reading but she wasn’t really there. She was still in the kitchen reliving the punch she was preparing herself for. 

Robin hadn’t hit her in years, the last time he did was before Henry left for college. She couldn’t remember exactly what it was for, only that she was aching for days. Sometimes she still aches.

Zoning back in, she realized that Roland had fallen back asleep and she had finished the book. Kissing him on the forehead, she got up and left his bedroom. She could hear the tv from downstairs and was about to descend but stopped herself. 

With a random impulse, she snuck to their bedroom and grabbed a small duffel from their closet. Packing it with enough clothes for the night, she pulled it over her shoulders and looked towards the door. Without overthinking it, she closed her eyes and imagined the warming embrace of one of the only people she could trust in her life. Within seconds, she was standing on her patio.

*** * ***

Low rock music was echoing through the medium-sized apartment and footsteps glided around the hardwood floors. Soft socks let her slide across the floor and she landed softly on her couch, lifting a cup of dark amber liquor to her lips. Her typical day of nothingness. 

She was on her laptop, taking care of some paperwork from the day before and then she was going to bed. It had been another long boring day especially since she wasn’t called in today. No crime in Storybrooke but she wasn’t complaining. She had spent the whole day cleaning and watching whatever movie caught her attention. 

A loud knocking from her patio window surprised her and she almost spilled her drink. She sprang you from her couch and ran over to the window seeing Regina, face downcast. 

“Regina, what, what are you doing here?” Emma asked, opening the door and guiding her in. Regina walked in and ran her hands through her hair. Emma saw she was shaking but it wasn’t cold outside. She was in her pajamas, silk pants, and a loose tank top.

“I...trouble with the family, it’s nothing,” Regina said, trying to brush it off. Emma saw a dark bruise on her arm and grabbed her wrist, looking intently. 

“What happened? Who did this?” She asked, trying to look her friend in the eye. Regina turned away, eyes tired and red like she had been crying. “Was it Robin, did he hit you?” 

“No, no he didn’t, well almost but no he didn’t hit me,” Regina said. “I’m sorry, it was a mistake coming here, I didn’t even call you first. I’ll go.” 

Emma was shocked at the revelation. “What, no you’re not going anywhere. You’re freezing and you’re bruised, why would I let you go?” She held Regina’s face gently in her hands, looking intently in her eyes. “Come here.” 

Emma walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her. “I’m going to get you a blanket and some tea, just wait here.” She went to stand but Regina grabbed her wrist to stop her. Emma turned around, seeing tears pouring from her friend's eyes. “Regina, baby. Tell me what happened.” She couldn’t keep herself together, Emma saw that clear as day. She sat next to the older woman and wrapped her in a hug letting her cry. 

**\+ + +**

Regina held onto Emma as tight as she could, wanting to drown in her embrace. She was her escape, her safe place and she wanted to stay here forever. She  _ needed  _ it. Emma let her cry for as long as she needed and Regina couldn’t tell how much time had passed when she finally stopped. Sniffling, she brought her head up and brushed damp black-grey strands from her eyes. She was afraid to open her eyes and see the look on her friend’s face but when she did, it wasn’t what she expected. 

Emma’s soft hazel eyes were full of adoration and concern, not shock and confusion like she was prepared for. She was waiting patiently for Regina to speak and there was no sign of anything harmful in her stature. 

“Is it ok for me to ask? You only have to tell if you’re comfortable,” Emma said, brushing a few hairs off of Regina’s face. The Super wanted to lean into her soft touch but withstrained herself and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, it’s, it’s ok. I’m ok,” She said, not knowing the truth to that statement. 

“You sure? I’ve never seen you cry, Regina,” Emma pointed out. “What happened with Robin?” 

Regina snuggled, wiping her eyes and laying her head on Emma’s chest. “Earlier today, just before dinner I was on the phone with my friend. I guess I was laughing and being too loud and he told me to hang up. Not wanting to rile him, I did and we had dinner and I put Roland to bed,” She said and wiped her face. “Maybe two hours or so later, he came to me and started yelling. Accusing me of cheating, saying I spent too much time away from him and on the phone with you.”

“With me, I haven’t talked to you today,” Emma said and Regina nodded. 

“I know. But apparently, the only thing that matters is who he thought I was talking to,” Regina said. “I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my arm and yelled at me. He raised his fist and was going to hit me but Roland came downstairs. He sent me to put him to bed and now I’m here.” 

“Regina, he was going to hit you? Why didn’t you call me?” Emma asked. 

“Robin, he didn’t mean it. He was drunk and,” She sighs, wiping her eyes. “He just needs to calm down, it’s like that every time.”

“Every time? Does he hit you often,” Her friend said, voice drowned in concern but her body hot with anger. If he put a hand on Regina, Emma couldn’t explain what he had waiting for him.

“No, he just gets mad. Last time Robin hit me was before Henry was gone,” Regina tells her. “I promise I’m ok Emma if it was a repetitive thing, I would’ve left him a long time ago.” 

“Repetitive or not, you’re not supposed to hit someone you love just cause you’re angry at them. I know I’m not one to talk but I have morals with my issues,” Emma said. 

“To me, you and Robin are similar but I know you’d never hit me like he does,” Regina tells her and Emma rubs her arm. She hugs Regina tighter and the mayor melts into her arms.

“Yeah,” Emma sighs, pulling Regina closer to her. “We haven’t done anything.”

“I don’t know why he thinks that,” Regina says. “You’re just my friend.” 

Emma was quiet for a moment and her hold loosened, “Yeah, just friends.” 

Regina pulled away from her and looked her friend in the eye. She could tell something was behind the silence. “What do you mean by that?” Emma looked away. “Emma, what did you mean?” 

“Robin’s jealous of me Regina and I understand why,” Emma tells her. Regina looks at her confused.

“Why, I don’t get it. You’ve been my friend for years now, I don’t know what he’s thinking,” She says. 

“He thinks we’ve involved,” Emma tells her and Regina’s eyes widened. “He thinks we’re lov-”

“I know, I know what you mean now,” Regina says, slumping on the couch, away from Emma’s luring embraces. “Why?” 

“Regina, we spend every other day together, we talk all the time,” Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Whenever we’re together, you know, you have to notice that it doesn’t feel like you’re hanging out with just a friend, I know you know that.” 

“Emma, we, I,” Regina started but couldn’t find it in herself to say anything to counter her. She was right and the major knew it. 

“We’re more than just friends and you know that,” Emma says and Regina wishes that her heart wouldn't jump hearing the sheriff admit that. 

Regina pulled her knees into herself and felt tears falling off her face. “I know Emma.” 


	2. Chapter 2

nIt was for her so she could do it. She asked her such a small favor and she told her that she’d do it her way instead of the way she was thinking. Just get some of her clothes and supplies and come back. Simple. Avoid him if you see him, don’t make contact. Those were her wishes. 

Emma was going to do her best to follow them. One thing she hated was disobeying Regina, especially when it was a situation such as this. So right now she was in her bug, camped outside of Robin and Regina’s small two-story house. Emma remembered when they got married, he made her move out of the mansion. Luckily, she got her friend to keep the house instead of selling it because along with the majority of the town, she thought of it as Regina’s true home. Robin claimed that since Henry was gone and Regina had a “new family”, she needed a new home. 

Emma frowned to herself and bounced her leg faster. She was shaking her car but she didn’t really care. She wished she would have seen the signs earlier, anything. She’s the sheriff for fuck's sake, she knows how to read people. She just never would have thought that someone would put their hands on Regina like that. And it made her furious. 

Huffing and thinking of how she’d be in prison if she hurt Robin in the way she was dreaming of, Emma laid back in her seat and stared at the house. His car was still out front, next to Regina’s Mercedes. It looked so out of place in such a small parking lot, unlike the larger space at her mansion. It upsets Emma that Regina downgraded so much for a soulmate who doesn’t love her. She’d never make the mother of her child leave a place she loves so much. 

She tried to stay out of her memories with Regina and watched the house. After a few more minutes, the door opened and He came out. Emma’s nose flared up as she looked the man up and down. He was in his usual attire and didn’t even look worried that Regina was missing. He checked the mail and got in his car, pulling off looking carefree. 

She waited until he was off the block, out of sight before getting from her car and walking up to the house. She used Regina’s keys and unlocked the door, heading up to their bedroom. Regina was very specific about what she needed. In her words, since Emma wasn’t allowing her to go back, she needed underwear, some of her business clothes, soap and toiletry products, and her infamous heels. 

Emma opened their closet and went to Regina’s side, grabbing a duffle and carefully placing some skirts and suit jackets in it. Regina would kill her if they wrinkled. She knew she had to be fast but took her time, gathering as many blouses, shirts, and jeans she could, putting them in the bag. She ignored the intricacies of her friend’s underwear and put them in the duffle out of sight. She went into the bathroom and grabbed only Regina’s things and turned towards the bedroom. Rage replaced the blood in her veins, seeing him standing there going through the bag. 

“So she sent you instead of doing her own dirty work huh? Just like the Evil Queen, right?” Robin said, palming a pair of Regina’s panties. 

“I’m not dealing with you, I’m just taking her stuff and leaving,” Emma said, putting the rest of the stuff inside and zipping it up. She went to grab the bag but he grabbed her wrist roughly. 

“So was I right? Are you fucking my wife?” He asked, venom almost visibly leaking from the words. 

Emma grimaced and looked him in the eye, “As much as I’d love to say something to break that small ego of yours, no. Regina has never done anything sexual or romantic with me, you’re an idiot for thinking she’d ever cheat even if she was married to scum.” 

He chucked, “I’m scum? You insult me because you’re jealous and you know that the whore you love so much will come running back to me because you have nothing to give her.” 

“Robin, I will hurt you. Protect your dignity and let go of the bag,” Emma snared. Her heart was beating faster with each second and she knew that she was going to break her promise to Regina. 

“Give me back my wife, Emma or you’ll get a sneak peek at what’s waiting for that slut of a soulmate and sorry excuse for a mother and a mayor,” He threatened back. “You think you’re so valiant and strong like the knight your father was and because you’re the savior but you can’t save everybody. Especially someone as wicked and disgusting as Regina.” 

In an uncontrollable surge of frustration and hatred, Emma tackled him and started punching, feeling her fist scrap against his rough stubble. She felt her knuckles cut as she pounded his skin, using her other hand to choke him. She shouted each time her fist connected and in her blind rage, she didn’t see him grabbing an empty bottle from under the bed. 

He broke it across her head, getting the upper hand but only for a moment. Grabbing her taser, she jabbed it into his neck, incapacitating him. He laid limp on the ground and she leaned against the bed, panting heavily. She felt blood dripping down her forehead and looked at her fists covered in a mixture of both of them. 

After calming herself down, she handcuffed him and called her father to pick him up. Not wanting to let this out and knowing Regina would kill her if she heard about it from gossip and not herself, she asked him to keep it under wraps. She took the bag of her friend’s things and went back to the bug, leaning against her seat. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was turning off her car, waiting outside of her apartment building. 

Emma grabbed Regina’s stuff and got out, sneaking through the back way so no one tried to nose their way into her business. She sneaked to the elevator and went up to her floor, feeling more and more guilt as she made her way to her house. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and tried to keep her face hidden from the woman that was in her bedroom. 

“Emma, you’re back,” She heard Regina say happily and almost excited as if she was waiting for her return. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble, I didn’t expect you to take that long.” She hears Regina walk into the room and heard her footsteps halter before they rushed over to her. “Emma, what did he do to you?”

Regina held her face, looking over the large gash in her forehead and looking into her eyes with worry. She saw Emma’s hands and cupped them, wary of the cuts that decorated her knuckles. 

“I was going to avoid him, like you asked, I promise. But he came in out of nowhere and one thing lead to another,” Emma said, trying to explain herself. “I promise I’m ok though. He looks worse.” 

“Sit on the couch. With how you are and wanting to protect my reputation, you didn’t go to the hospital so I have to clean you up,” Regina said.

“Regina, I’m fine, I swear,” Emma says, trying to brush it off but the mayor is having none of it. 

“Sit. I’m not having any of your high and mightiness,” Regina said, walking to the kitchen. Knowing she wouldn’t escape this, she walked over to the couch and sat, taking off her jacket. As she relaxed, she felt her head and fists throbbing and laid back into the cushions. She closed her eyes and felt Regina’s weight dip the couch and heard her talking under her breath. 

“Still keep your first aid on top of the fridge.” and “you’re so reckless.” Emma chuckled then winced as Regina flicked the uncut side of her forehead. 

She hissed as the alcohol met the open cuts on her hand. They were swollen and sore but she didn’t regret the pain, only the glaring look Regina gave her. 

“You promised you wouldn’t go after him,” The older woman said, anger lacing her voice. “It’s demeaning enough you didn’t let me do this myself but to fight him when I asked you not to.”

“I know that Regina and I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to go against my word but he caught me off guard and was saying all types of things about you and I broke,” Emma explained. 

“You aren’t our 21-year-old son Emma, words shouldn’t affect you,” Regina said. She gently pressed an alcohol-soaked pad against the swollen gash on her forehead causing Emma to hiss louder. 

“He called you a whore and a slut to my face, Regina, what did you expect me to do?” Emma said, face curling up in displeasure. 

“Continue to get my things and come back,” The mayor said, wrapping her head in a bandage. “Ok, I’m done.” She stood up and started to walk off but Emma grabbed her hand. “Emma…”

“I’m glad you decided to stay with me but you can’t let him get away with things like that,” Emma said. “You’re an amazing woman Regina, I won’t let him slander you.” 

Regina looked at her and with some internal turmoil sighed, taking a seat beside her. 

“He’s supposed to be my soulmate, what can I do? I can’t think of how to leave him if we’re destined to be together,” Regina said, brushing some hair from her eyes. “I know I’m supposed to be strong and domineering at all times but I feel so weak and helpless when it comes to him.” 

“Sometimes soulmates aren’t meant to be,” Emma says and sticks her hand out for Regina to grab. She does and Emma grabs it tight and comfortingly. “I know the magic love thing has its way over people but you know that there's plenty of people in town who aren’t with their soulmate. We’re getting along fine.” 

Emotions clogged Regina’s chest and made her heart ache. It was out of her control and she hated it. She didn’t know what was going to happen next and didn’t know if she couldn’t handle it. She was quiet, trying to think of anything else to say to salvage her staying with him but couldn’t think of anything. She understood Emma’s concern, if they were in switched positions she wouldn’t want the sheriff there either. 

“I get it, you don’t wanna be alone,” Emma said, breaking the silence. “But you’re not. You have everyone in the town, mostly. They all have your back and so do Henry and I. You’re not alone with us.”

“I know and this feels selfish but I want more. I want a family again, I want love,” Regina said. “He tells me that I’m not worth it, that he’s my only chance of having a normal marriage and family and I’m starting to believe him.” 

“He’s not,” Emma said abruptly. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down. “He’s not Regina. I can name another person who’d love to have a family with you, they already do.” 

Their eyes met and Emma opened her arms for Regina to lay in. The brunette laid on her chest, allowing Emma to pull her closer. They were quiet once again, resting in each other’s presence. 

“I’m not saying jump into a relationship with me or anyone right now or even in the near future, only when you’re ready but he is not your only chance at a family,” Emma said, gently rubbing her arm. 

“I don’t want to mess us up. I can’t lose you,” Regina whispers and Emma hums, agreeing. 

“You won’t. No matter what happens, nothing will keep me from you or mess up what we have,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand and kissing it. “I feel everything for you, Regina and if you decide that you want to try this, I will show you what you really deserve. Aside from Henry, you’re my whole world and I’d do anything for you.” 

Regina felt tears heat her face and hid herself from Emma’s gaze by holding her face to the Savior’s chest. Emma held her tightly, feeling her own tears falling. She’d be damned if she would ever let her go. 

They stayed there, laying with each other. Regina didn’t move and Emma had no objections to her current position. She just wanted to keep the personification of her heart safe. 

“Do you think less of me for what I said?” Regina asked in a whisper and Emma shook her head. 

“No. Everyone deserves love. This doesn’t tarnish your image as the most badass independent person let alone woman in town,” Emma said, shaking Regina gently, causing the older woman to laugh. “You’re not weak for being vulnerable, everyone is at some point in their life.” 

“I feel like I’ve been too vulnerable lately,” Regina said, lightly grabbing the hem of Emma’s shirt. “Like

I’m not myself.” 

Emma adjusted herself to grab Regina’s hand and stroked it with her thumb. “The days that you feel too vulnerable, I’ll be there. We’ve always had each other’s back, this is no different. I don’t think of you as anything lesser than the most beautifully threatening woman I’ve ever met.” 

Regina flicked her stomach and sat up, playing glaring at her. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?” She asked and Emma chuckled. 

“It is if you take it as one,” Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes. She laid back down on Emma’s lap, looking up towards the blonde. Emma looked down and gave her a comforting sly smirk and Regina grinned back uncontrollably. She felt moronic for not realizing the way she felt for the Savior until now but she was immensely glad that Emma felt the same. 

The sloppy, forgetful, goof of a sheriff and a woman made her feel safer and happier than anyone else ever has even before the curse. She knew she could put all her trust into Emma and that the blonde would never break it. She was nothing short of amazing and Regina would do everything in her power to make sure that her Savior knew how much she meant to her. But only when the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I didn't make Regina seem too weak or not independent enough like her character was in show. I'm trying to show the impact of the abuse on her, how it breaks her down and how she can trust Emma to build her up. 
> 
> Next chapter will be smut, probably a time jump, I don't know by how much. Tell if I should continue this into a fully-fledged fic and not a threeshot. But if you like my SwanQueen, I have two other fics out, give those a read to pass by the spare time and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue with smut or more play. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
